


Who You Are

by iceeasmr



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian, Love, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceeasmr/pseuds/iceeasmr
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé





	Who You Are

DD's TEST also this has to be 10 words long or sumn ignore btw ihate write fic


End file.
